Project Summary/Abstract ? Microscopy Imaging and Cellular Physiology Core The Microscopy Imaging and Cellular Physiology (MICP) Core provides members of the Michigan Diabetes Research Center access to state of the art microscopy imaging, in situ hybridization, and electrophysiologic (including optogenetics) analysis, along with expert analysis and support. For over 20 years, the MICPC has provided researchers use of confocal and wide-field microscopes to allow a wide array of cellular and tissue imaging techniques including; imaging of fixed tissues and cells, quantification, co-localization, and live cell imaging including FRET and FRAP experiments. We have now added in situ hybridization analysis with fluorescent or radioisotope or chromogenic substrates for localization and/or quantification of mRNA. The core also has also developed an electrophysiology laboratory that enables the analysis of electrical and ionic changes in neurons, islets, or other relevant tissues, including optogentic activation of these tissues. Core personnel provide extensive expertise in imaging, in situ hybridization and electrophysiology, enabling MDRC investigators to rapidly develop novel experimental ideas and obtain high quality results with expert analysis. Core personnel provide structured service, maintenance and expertise in imaging and cell physiology and related experiments to support diabetes research at Michigan.